Picnic
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Lelouch se va de picnic con el consejo estudiantil dejando a C.C. sola... ¿se lo compensará de alguna forma? ¡C.C. x Lelouch! R1


**Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

**PICNIC**

Lelouch concluía los preparativos de su último gran plan. Aunque para ser sinceros este no era enteramente de su autoría, de hecho lo había pospuesto en infinidad de ocasiones, hasta que llegó el ultimátum por parte de la presidenta y el consejo estudiantil en donde si el último domingo del mes no estaba disponible, lo secuestrarían sin importar lo que dijese.

Por supuesto, antes de que le asaltasen de malas formas, Lamperouge había accedido y por fin, el planificado y esperado picnic del consejo estudiantil de Ashford se celebraría.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios, porque una parte de él, la llamada Zero creía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y en medio de su gran revolución, pero luego estaba la otra parte, la de Lelouch Lamperouge la cual estaba incluso ilusionado por poder pasar este día en tranquilidad, olvidándose del mundo injusto en el que vivían y limitándose a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Dejó que esos sentimientos le embargasen mientras terminaba de preparar la cesta de picnic, convenciéndose de que no estaría mal volver a ser un simple estudiante por un día. De hecho tuvo la tentación de desconectar el teléfono por el que le contactaban los caballeros negros, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque a fin de cuentas tampoco podía relajarse del todo. Su mente fría y calculadora se lo impedía.

Dirigió la mirada a la cama cuando notó a su cómplice moverse y hasta escuchó algún que otro sonido somnoliento.

—C.C., Nunnally y yo salimos ya.

La bruja incorporó lo justo el tronco, mientras se tallaba los ojos. Viendo que aún estaba más con Morfeo que con él, se acercó hasta ella.

—Te quedas sola todo el día, ¿recuerdas?

La chica hizo un gesto de indiferencia, volviéndose a arrojar a la cama, lo que provocó un suspiró de reprobación por parte del muchacho.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que vaya a hacer? —cuestionó ella con pereza.

Lamperouge se irguió, regresando a sus quehaceres.

—Porque no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez. —advirtió, lo que provocó la sonrisa divertida de la bruja.

—Tranquilo Lelouch, me pasaré todo el día metida en tu cama…

—Perfecto — dijo él, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Pediré pizzas con tu tarjeta... —prosiguió, mientras el muchacho asentía con la cabeza —me probaré toda tu ropa y luego quizá me ponga el traje de Zero e inicie una matanza de niños en tu nombre.

—Genial —dijo, obviamente sin asimilar eso último —¿cómo? —cuestionó temeroso al procesarlo.

C.C. se estiró en la cama satisfecha por la reacción de su compañera y este suspiró con agotamiento.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿quieres?

—No haré nada que te afecte, porque todo lo que te perjudica a ti, me perjudica a mí, no lo olvides —sentenció C.C. en un tono que bien se podría haber interpretado como amenazante.

No estaba nada convencido de dejarla sola deambulando por Ashford, pero tampoco le quedaba otra opción ya que no podía llevarla. Simplemente debía confiar en ella y en su natural egoísmo en donde no se metería en ningún lío no por él, sino por ella misma. Por lo menos era en esa idea en la que siempre se escudaba.

...

Lelouch regresó a casa con un cielo profundamente oscuro, sin luna, por lo que se podían ver con bastante claridad gran cantidad de estrellas.

Realmente había sido un día muy gratificante en donde todos sus amigos habían disfrutado y en donde Nunnally no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. Viendo lo feliz que había sido su hermana se sintió un poco mal por haberlo pospuesto tanto tiempo, pero se excusó en que era por su bien. En la convicción de que cuando Britannia fuese derrotada, los días de Nunnally serían siempre así de felices.

Pese a todo, había tenido un sentimiento de malestar durante todo el día y eso era debido a C.C, pero no precisamente por lo que pudiese hacer en su ausencia, sino más bien por su ausencia en sí. No había podido evitar sentir culpabilidad porque ella no hubiese podido disfrutar del día a su lado. A fin de cuentas siempre estaba sola y debía reconocer que él, la mayoría de las veces no resultaba una gran compañía. Cierto era que el carácter de la bruja no lo ponía fácil, pero Lelouch consideraba que podía hacer algún esfuerzo más por ella. Porque ella estaba sola y él no.

Con esos firmes pensamientos subió a la terraza en donde al fin la encontró, vestida como le advirtió, con algunas de sus ropas y asomada a la barandilla con expresión ausente.

—¿Estabas aquí?

La chica no se volteó, se limitó a apoyar la barbilla en la barandilla.

—¿Sabes?, cuando todo esto acabe tú también podrás acompañarnos —comentó Lelouch con una ternura que sorprendió un poco a la bruja.

Pero no hizo que se voltease, todo lo contrario, ella se encogió más.

—Cuando todo esto acabe yo no estaré a tu lado —susurró para sí misma, pero el silencio jugó a favor de Lamperouge, que la escuchó a la perfección.

—No tienes porque seguir sola, puedes quedarte conmigo —siguió él con esa extraña amabilidad.

Sin embargo C.C. la identificó como esa euforia por haber vuelto a pasar un día feliz con sus amigos y por supuesto ella estaba dispuesta a devolverle a la realidad.

—Hablas de una forma tan infantil —dijo, molestando al príncipe. Tan solo intentaba ser un poco amable y comprensivo y ella como siempre se mostraba esquiva —piensas que cuando esto acabe, si en verdad acaba como planeas todo va a ser igual, entonces, ¿por qué destruir Britannia?, al fin y al cabo tú eres feliz con estos momentos, ¿no es un poco contradictorio querer destruir algo cuando anhelas que nada cambie?

Lamperouge se mostró firme. Había tomado esa decisión desde hacía demasiado tiempo y ningún juego de palabras de ninguna bruja podría quebrar su determinación, ni tan siquiera plantar una mínima duda.

—Britannia no es justo y cuando Nunnally crezca y tenga que sobrevivir en este mundo que no da oportunidad a los débiles, ¿qué será de ella?, por eso debo destruir Britannia, para que todos los días sean como el de hoy.

C.C. sonrió mirando las estrellas, comprobando una vez más lo interesante que era su nuevo cómplice y esperanzada de que con aquella determinación también podría cumplir su contrato.

Pero aún quería saber hasta donde llegaba su motivación.

—¿Todo lo haces por tu hermana?

—Por ella y por todos los demás que sufren la injusticia de Britannia.

Y esas palabras provocaron una sarcástica carcajada en C.C. que por supuesto incomodó al muchacho.

—En verdad te has creído tu papel de justiciero Lelouch —dijo, irritando más al joven. No es que se lo creyese, es que era un justiciero —¿te aclamaría el mundo si supiese que todo lo haces por venganza?

Lelouch gruñó, pero no la cortó de inmediato, quería saber que tanto lo conocía.

—Te escudas en una inválida, te has hecho abanderado de la libertad de Japón, pero todo eso es una máscara, tú no eres así de altruista, tan solo eres un príncipe herido en su orgullo que ansía venganza por la muerte de su madre y el desprecio de su padre.

—Si el fin es justo, ¿qué importan los medios o las motivaciones? —cuestionó él con esa arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo que tan atractiva encontraba la bruja.

—Supongo que nada, pero basándote en algo personal corres el riesgo de que el fin cambie, si algún día cambian las motivaciones.

Hubo un corto silencio, porque en verdad esas palabras habían conseguido sembrar la duda en Lelouch. Nunca se había planteado que la razón de sus actos pudiese tambalearse alguna vez, quizá porque tan solo era consciente de su verdad, de su difuminada vivencia como Lelouch vi Britannia. Pero tenía un as en la mana y era la máscara de Zero.

—Que mis motivos puedan cambiar no influirá en el fin de Zero.

—Si la máscara de Zero consume a Lelouch será como si estuvieses muerto —rebatió la joven.

—Ya estaba muerto antes de ser Zero —contestó él con un aire de melancolía que contagió a C.C. —ya no quiero hablar más o se enfriará —dijo de repente, desterrando cualquier sentimiento amargo.

La bruja, extrañada por el comentario, miró a Lelouch por primera vez desde que había llegado y le sorprendió lo que encontró. Había preparado un picnic en la terraza mientras hablaban.

—¿Qué es esto?

El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil sonrió, mostrándolo con un refinado movimiento de brazos.

—Es tu picnic.

Semejante gesto enterneció a la joven, pero por supuesto no lo mostró. Se cruzó de brazos con expresión indiferente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero un picnic?

Pero como buen estratega, Lelouch ya había barajado esta posibilidad y ya tenía preparado el movimiento infalible. Destapó una de las cestas y C.C. reconoció el olor de inmediato.

—No sabía que a los picnic se llevaba pizza —habló la peliverde, sentándose al lado de Lelouch.

Este rió por su repentino cambio de actitud.

—No es un elemento clásico de los picnic pero ya te dije que este es tu picnic.

Ella no dijo nada, normal si tenía una pizza de delicioso queso recién hecha ante ella. Lelouch por el contrario no probó bocado, se limitó a contemplarla, disfrutando de sus infantiles e ilusionado gestos cada vez que tomaba un trozo. Le gustaba verla así, porque era en el único momento del día en donde C.C. mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento, parecía una humana de verdad. Además que tenía la boca cerrada y se libraba de sus incómodas preguntas y comprometedoras acciones.

Cuando terminó de comer, C.C. totalmente satisfecha se retumbó en las piernas de su cómplice para mirar las estrellas y este había disfrutado tanto de verla tan feliz que aceptó de buen grado el gesto de la bruja.

Incluso acarició su largo y sedoso cabello de una manera, eso sí, totalmente inconsciente.

—Las estrellas sí permanecen igual —dijo repentinamente la bruja con ese aire ausente —el mundo cambiará pero las estrellas permanecen, como yo.

El chico desvió un instante la vista al cielo, para regresarla a los ojos de la bruja, donde esas lejanas estrellas se reflejaban.

—Pero ya no estás sola con las estrellas, ahora estás conmigo —sonrió, pero C.C. no encontró arrogancia, ni obligación, más bien sinceridad lo que estremeció su olvidado corazón. —gracias a ti he podido renacer como Zero pero eso no significa que Lelouch esté muerto, no mientras tú sigas a mi lado.

La bruja no supo muy bien como interpretar sus palabras.

—Me desconcierta tanta amabilidad Lelouch, no te estarás encariñando de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo de forma burlona, mientras como era costumbre sus gestos no iban acorde con sus palabras y tomaba la mano que Lelouch no tenía ocupada en sus cabellos, apoyando la mejilla en ella a modo de almohada.

El pelinegro no quiso responder, porque en verdad no sabía que responder. Sentía que dijese lo que dijese sería una mentira y ya estaba empezando a descubrir que a esa bruja era imposible ocultarle nada. Daba la impresión de que tenía un don mágico para leer no tanto sus pensamientos, sino algo mucho más profundo y oculto, sus sentimientos.

C.C. rió por el mutismo de su cómplice.

—Eso… ¿o es que eres tan idiota como para sentir lástima de una bruja? —no dio tiempo a que Lelouch reaccionase de ninguna manera, porque de nuevo C.C. hablaba con esa lejanía y apatía que a veces inquietaba al muchacho —no creo que seas tan necio, porque cuando todo acabe, tú serás el que esté solo, esa es la maldición del poder de reyes. Soy yo la debe sentir lástima de ti.

Lo que jamás se imaginó la bruja fue la desconcertante risa de su cómplice.

—Yo no estaré solo bruja, estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides.

Y aunque parecía una amenaza, a C.C. le pareció lo más hermoso que le había dicho jamás, claro que tampoco lo demostró, solo dejó escapar una sonrisa que Lelouch interpretó como complaciente.

—Además… —prosiguió el muchacho, alertando a la bruja —tengo algo que comprobar…

A la chica le perturbó esa aura misteriosa en la que Lelouch había envuelto las palabras.

—¿El qué? —no se resistió a preguntar, acentuando la sonrisa triunfante del joven.

—Tengo que comprobar, si tu sonrisa verdadera es tan hermosa como esa sonrisa falsa tras la que vives.

Y de nuevo sus palabras fueron como una leve caricia en ese corazón el cual pensaba que ya no latía. Río, acurrucándose cómodamente entre las piernas del chico, dispuesta a dormir en su regazo eternamente.

—Podrás comprobarlo cuando cumplas nuestro contrato.

—Esa sí que es una buena motivación para no decepcionarte —concluyó el príncipe, alzando la cabeza hacia las estrellas, convencido de un futuro mejor, más libre, en donde C.C. no estuviese sola y por fin tuviese motivos para sonreír con sinceridad.

Nunca imaginó que C.C. no necesitase a nadie más con los que hacer un picnic, a nadie más que fuese testigo de sus sonrisas, porque a la única persona que le podría ofrecer una sonrisa verdadera era a Lelouch.

Si en verdad él estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado siempre, ella sería feliz, porque por fin tendría a una persona a la que sonreír.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: espero que haya entretenido… All hail Lelouch! Gracias por leer, sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
